trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
SlitheringDemise
Introduction Be the snake girl Whatever! You are now SCYLLA SLANGE. You enjoy surrounding yourself with many ODD THINGS, involving MOVIE POSTERS, GAMES, and STUFFED ANIMALS. You seem to be rather obsessed with SNAKES, many of your STUFFED ANIMALS being multi-colored SNAKES. You enjoy ROLEPLAYING and being with friends. You also enjoy DANCING, which you're not very good at. Though, you are very good at SINGING. Actually, with your voice, you can HYPNOTIZE others. You've proven to be excellent with MEDICAL PROCEDURES, and one day hope to have the ability to RESURRECT THE DEAD. You believe you have the grouchiest REDROMS on all of Alternia. Your MATESPRIT, RYKEIR DEOLIN, who shares the same blood color with you, pretty much only smiles when he's with you. The same goes for your MORAIL, NIKOLI BENTKE, a ROYAL SEADWELLER. Though, sometimes you find yourself AUSPISTICING between them. To be honest you are kind of a HUGE FLIRT, which pisses your matesprite off. This also makes you HAPPY. You can be VERY SILLY, FUNNY, a little INSULTING, and also very ROMANTIC. To say you haven't left a TRAIL OF BROKEN HEARTS would be A HUGE LIE. You can be a little STUBBORN and INDEPENDENT, which sometimes annoys your friends. Though, you are very CARING with your friends. Sometimes you believe your personality is a LITTLE TOO COMPLICATED. You are kind You are currently 6 solar sweeps, and hate the fact that you are getting older. You type how you speak, Hisssing sslightly whenever you ssay "s". Examine hive We aren't done yet? UGH. You have a pretty standard hive, for a GREENBLOOD. Though you live UNDERGROUND because of your LUSUS. Though, you really don't mind, because your eyes are INCREDIBLY SENSITIVE to ANY LIGHT AT ALL. The entire FIRST FLOOR is preoccupied by your GIGANTIC LUSUS. Most of the rooms in your hive are round, save the floor. A lot of the walls are painted with INDIGO, PURPLE, or PINK. You a a bit of a HIGHBLOOD FETISHIST, but only because the colors are SO BEAUTIFUL. You have a little bit of a SOPOR SLIME mess around your RECUPERACOON because you eat it when you're DEPRESSED. You can get A LITTLE LAZY when it comes to order, so your room is JUST A LITTLE MESSY. You have a pile of STUFFED ANIMALS that you sometimes fall asleep on. This isn't good, because you have VERY TERRIBLE NIGHTMARES. This can probably be blamed on your love for HORROR MOVIES, especially SILENT HILL and STAY ALIVE. Examine Self You are actually PRETTY SHORT. You're just a little smaller than FIVE FEET. This makes you almost a head smaller than your MORAIL. Though counting your HORNS, you are a little over FIVE FEET. You hair reaches the middle of your back, and is JUST A BIT POOFY. You wear a simple BLACK SPAGHETTI-STRAPPED TANKTOP, your favorite BLACK AND PURPLE-STRIPED JACKET, BLACK PANTS, and PURPLE FLATS. You absolutely love MUSIC. You actually don't dislike ANY MUSIC AT ALL. Though, RAP and SCREAMO does get A LITTLE ANNOYING. You don't really have any PERMANENT INTERESTS other than SNAKES, HORROR MOVIES, MUSIC, and MEDICINE. Though, you are EASILY IMPRESSED. There actually isn't a lot you don't like. Your LUSUS is a MASSIVE, BEAUTIFUL, and outright AMAZING SNAKE. Her VENOM can PARALYZE, and when you were younger and UNABLE TO DEFEND YOURSELF WITHOUT HER, you too had this VENOM. She is the NICEST, PRETTIEST, and outright MOST AMAZING LUSUS ever! You love her to death, there's no doubt about it. You absolutely love your MATESPRIT, RYKEIR DEOLIN, with all the emotion you can muster!!!!!!! As the SNAKE and the JACKAL, you two were more likely to become KISMSISES than MATESPRITS. But you really don't care because you love him so much! Sometimes he can be a REALLY BIG JERK, and a downright GROUCH, but that balances out your KIND, SILLY personality. You two met through SGRUB, and he was pretty much IN LOVE with you from the start! Of course, you just started out with harmless FLIRTING and TEASING, and that all turned into a FULL-BLOWN MATESPRITSHIP. You are not afraid to admit, you two have filled BUCKETS, despite your YOUNG AGE. You helped him to ascend to GOD TIER, even though you will never forgive yourself for leaving him to BLEED TO DEATH on his QUEST BED. You were scared as hell, what did they expect?! Originally, you didn't like NIKOLI BENTKE at all. He was a huge FUCKASS and as simple as you can put it, a GROUCHY DOUCHE. His attitude towards LAND DWELLERS really PISSED YOU OFF. But now you are as close as MORAILS could possibly get! You'll always have a SHOULDER for him to LEAN ON, and in return, you're sure he'll always be there to PROTECT you. You think his EYEPATCH is cool. Though, the fact that he HATES RYKEIR'S GUTS make you want to choke something. I mean, can't someone's matesprite and morail just get along!? Is it really that hard?!? Anyway, NIKOLI is a STRONG, STURDY MORAIL and you are more than happy with him. Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write a bit here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session. Trivia *Little known, arguably irrelevant facts about your Troll go here. Gallery Becausse_i_love_you_sstupid_by_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx55-d3rg1xh.png|~Becausse I love you, sstupid. Sshh_only_ssmiles_now_by_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx55-d3l8vmk.jpg|~Only ssmiless now. Category:Female Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:Troll Category:XxNearlyLovedxX